


The Midwinter's Night Dream

by Malcom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malcom/pseuds/Malcom
Summary: 한 겨울 밤의 꿈





	The Midwinter's Night Dream

집안을 감싸는 따뜻한 공기, 크리스마스 이브. 지인들과 보내는 평온하고 즐거운 저녁, 다크로드와 죽음을 먹는 자들의 대한 생각을 잠시 멀리 밀어두었다. 항상 같은 크리스마스 선물에 대한 이야기, 받고 싶은 선물에 대한 이야기, 학교에 있어서 알지 못했던 소소한 가족들의 이야기에 론은 귀 기울였다. 지니와 헤르미온느의 웃음소리가 가까워졌다. 소파 위에 늘어져있는 론을 발견하고는 지니가 다가와 옆에 앉았다. 론의 어깨에 머리를 살짝 기대며 헤르미온느에게 손짓했다. 헤르미온느의 뺨이 붉어졌다. 소파 위에 털썩 앉으며, 가져온 퀴블을 무릎 위에 올려놓고 론을 향해 크게 웃어보였다.

론을 사이에 두고 둘은 그렇게 이런 저런 이야기를 떠들어 대기 시작했다. 새로 출시된 사랑의 묘약이라던가, 다이애건 앨리에서 봤던 로브라던가, 받고 싶은, 혹은 주고 싶은 선물이야기…등등.

“헤르미, 내 머리카락 색은 너무 붉은 것 같아, 나도 헤르미처럼 갈색이었으면 좋았을 텐데.”

헤르미온느가 부드럽게 웃으며 말했다.

“지니! 네 머리카락은 그 색일 때 제일 예뻐!”

지니가 론에게 시선을 돌리며 알 수 없는 표정을 지었다. 론의 머리카락을 쓰다듬으며 지니가 물었다.

“론, 무슨 색깔 머리가 제일 좋아?”

점점 의식을 잃어가고 있던 론은 지니의 질문에 소파에 기대고 있던 머리를 들어올려 양 옆에 있는 두 소녀를 번갈아 쳐다보고는 한숨을 내 쉬었다.

“머리카락 색깔? 그게 뭐가 중요해?”

다시 머리를 소파에 기대려고 하는데 지니가 론의 머리카락을 움켜 쥐며 다시 물었다.

“아!!”

“머리카락이 어떤 색인 여자가 좋냐고!! 이 멍청아!”

지니의 손을 뿌리치며, 머리를 한번 헤치고는 곰곰히 생각하기 시작했다. 무슨 색깔 머리? 몸을 앞으로 숙여 팔꿈치를 무릎 위로하고 머리를 두 손에 묻었다. 딱히 떠오르는 생각이 없었다. 한번도 생각해 본적 없었던 주제였다. 한 손을 들어 머리카락을 앞으로 끌어당겨 보았다. 약간 두껍고 거친 느낌의 붉은 색 머리카락. 다시 소파쪽으로 기대며 지니와 헤르미온느의 머리카락을 만져봤다. 론의 행동에 떠들고 있던 지니와 헤르미온느는 론을 쳐다봤다. 지니의 머리카락은 론의 머리카락처럼 두꺼웠지만, 훨씬 부드러운 느낌이었다. 곱실거리지 않아서 그 느낌이 더 좋았지만, 너무 길었다. 헤르미온느의 머리카락은 얇고 부드러웠지만, 심하게 고불거려서 쓸어 내리면 손가락과 머리카락이 엉킬 것 같은 느낌이었다.

“얇고, 부드러운…”

자기도 모르게 입 밖으로 튀어나온 생각에 지니는 론을 쳐다보며 말했다.

“무슨 색이냐고 물어봤지, 누가 어떤 느낌이냐고 물어봤어?”

“무슨 색인지는 별로 안 중요한 것 같아. 그냥 어떤 느낌이냐가 중요해.”

솔직하게 지니를 보고 말했지만 지니의 표정은 론의 솔직함에 전혀 고마워 하는 태도가 아니었다. 지니는 한숨 섞인 말을 뱉어 냈다.

“남자들이란.”

지니의 말에 다시 고개를 소파위로 떨어트리며 한숨을 내쉬었다. 근래 들어 계속해서 실없는 지니의 질문에 솔직하게 대답해주면, 지니는 항상 이해할 수 없다는 듯이 같은 말로 끝을 맺곤 했다. 지니도 고개를 뒤로 떨구며 한숨을 내쉬었다. 옆에서 보고 있던 헤르미온느가 두 사람의 분위기에 곤란해 하는 표정을 짖고는 가지고 왔던 잡지를 뒤지더니 밝게 지니에게 물었다.

“지니! 크리스마스를 누구와 함께 보내고 싶어?”

헤르미온느의 질문에 고개를 론의 어깨쪽으로 옮겨 얹으며 헤르미온느를 바라보았다. 그리고는 한참 생각하더니 말했다.

“누구랑 보내고 싶다니 무슨 뜻이야?”

질문에 관심을 보이는 지니의 태도에 헤르미온느는 신이 난 다는 듯이 잡지에 써있는 질문을 읽기 시작했다.

“당신에게 하루의 시간이 있습니다. 오직 한 사람만을 선택할 수 있으며 선택한 그 사람과 당신 단 둘만이 크리스마스를 함께 보낸다고 한다면, 당신은 어떤 사람과 그 시간을 함께 하고 싶으신가요?”

지니는 조금 생각하더니 헤르미온느에게 되물었다.

“헤르미는 누구랑 보내고 싶어?”

지니의 질문에 론을 할끗 보고는 얼굴을 붉히며 말했다.

“글쎄…”

헤르미온느의 행동에 지니는 낄낄거리고 웃더니, 다시 론의 옆구리를 팔꿈치로 찌르며 론을 일으켰다.

“론! 누구랑 보내고 싶어?”

머리카락에 대해 생각하고 있던 론이 다시 고개를 들어 지니를 봤다. 눈살을 찌푸리며 무슨 이야기인지 모르겠다는 표정을 하자 지니는 한숨을 쉬며 헤르미온느가 했던 질문을 반복했다. 론은 다시 시선을 천장쪽으로 옮기며 잠깐 생각하더니 말했다.

“나에 대해 알고 싶은 사람?”

지니와 헤르미온느 모두 론의 말 뜻을 이해하지 못하겠다는 듯이 입을 다물었다. 그렇게 조용히 있자 론은 다시 시선을 양 옆에 앉은 두 소녀에게 옮기고는 자세를 고쳐 앉았다.

“그니까, 그냥 또 한명의 위즐리도 아니고, 빨간 머리도 아니고, 해리포터의 친구라던가 헤르미온느의 친구, 혹은 지니의 오빠가 아닌 그냥 나 자신. 로날드 위즐리가 궁금한 사람하고 보내고 싶어.”

사람의 이름을 기대한 헤르미온느와 지니의 실망한 표정에 머쓱해진 론은 두 사람을 한번씩 번갈아 가며 쳐다보았다. 그리고 다시 몸을 천천히 소파로 기대며 한숨을 내쉬었다. 지니는 곰곰이 생각하더니 헤르미온느에게 물었다.

“심리 테스트 같은 거야?”

헤르미온느는 읽었던 잡지를 여기저기 뒤져보더니 다시 고개를 들어 지니를 보며 말했다.

“아니, 음, 응모권에 함께 보내고 싶은 사람의 이름을 적어서 보내면 2인용 하와이행 포트키와 리조트 숙박권을 선물로 준데.”

지니는 몸을 일으키며, 헤르미온느가 들고 있던 잡지를 집어 들고는 자기 방으로 뛰어 올라가기 시작했다. 헤르미온느는 급하게 지니 뒤를 따라가며 그 잡지의 소유권이 자신에게 있다며 웃었다. 계단을 올라가기 전에 론을 한번 힐끗 보고는 지니의 방으로 올라갔다. 시간이 흐르고 사람들은 하나 둘 잠자리를 위해 자리를 떠났다. 11시 27분, 이제 33분만 있으면 크리스마스다. 나른해진 몸을 이끌고 제일 꼭대기 층에 있는 방으로 향했다. 이미 너무 작아져 버려서 입을 수 없게 된, 작년에 받은 점퍼가 생각 났다. 제발 올해는 적갈색이 아니길 바래 보지만, 분명히 적갈색일 것이다.

방안이 추웠다. 밖은 이미 어두워 져 있었다. 눈이 조금씩 흩날렸다. 창문에 커튼을 치고 곧 체온으로 따뜻해질 이불 속에 몸을 묻었다. 고개를 돌려 해리가 와서 잠잘 침대쪽을 힐끔 보고, 고쳐 누웠다.

지니가 했던 질문들이 다시 떠올랐다. 머리카락, 얇고 부드러우면서 너무 길지도 너무 짧지도, 아니, 짧은 것도 나쁘지 않을 것이다. 작은 바람에도 스쳐서 휘날리고, 햇빛을 받으면 햇빛에 하얗게 바래는 금발머리. 금발?

그 생각에 깜짝 놀라 급하게 일어나 앉았다.

‘절대로, 말포이를 생각하는 게 아니야. 학교에 금발머리 여자 애들을 생각한 걸 꺼야, 물론 아직 말포이던 여자 애들이던 머리카락을 만져본 적은 없지만, 분명 기분 좋을 꺼야… 어떤 느낌일까? 왜 머리를 항상 그렇게 빗어 넘기는 거지? 물론 그게 더 잘 어울리는 것 같지만, 왠지 만지면 망가질 것만 같아서 만지기가 두려워. 망가진 모습? 헝클어진 말포이?’

고개를 좌우로 세차게 휘두르며 머리 속을 채우는 생각을 털어 내려고 노력했다. 갑자기 얼굴이 화끈거리고 손끝이 간질간질 했다. 그 모습을 본 해리가 방안으로 걸어 들어오며 부드럽게 웃었다.

“뭐해? 론? 괜찮아?”

붉어진 얼굴을 두 손에 묻으며 계속해서 머리를 흔들었지만, 생각처럼 쉽게 그 생각이 사라지지 않았다.

“아냐, 아무것도 아니야”

그대로 뒤로 풀썩 누우며 천장을 바라봤다. 아직도 얼굴이 화끈 거리고 심장 뛰는 소리가 귓가를 울렸다. 해리가 침대위로 기어 올라가며 물었다.

“불 꺼?”

론은 눈을 감고 어떤 감정도 담겨있지 않았던 말포이의 회색 눈동자를 생각했다. 분명 마치 텅 비어서 그 안에 아무것도 없는 것 같은, 그 눈동자의 주인이 대체 무슨 생각을 하는지 알 수 없게 만드는, 끔찍하리 만큼 공허한, 감정하나 담기지 않은 죽은 사람 같은 눈동자가 론의 몸을 서늘하게 만들었다.

론의 대답을 기다리지 않고 해리는 조용히 ‘녹스’를 중얼거리고는 침대에 누웠다.

**

무겁고 두꺼운 커튼을 뚫고 들어온 아침의 푸른 빛, 유난히 아침이면 더 요란스럽게 들리는 새소리, 가끔 들리는 겨울 바람소리. 따뜻한 베개와 이불, 폭신한 침대. 잠을 자면서 밀어 두었던 무뎌진 감각들이 하나 둘 깨어나기 시작했다. 론은 아직 무거운 눈꺼풀을 감은 채로 침대 안에서 꾸물거렸다. 아직 조용한 주변으로 봐서는 이른 아침일 것이다. 크리스마스 아침, 위즐리의 버로우가 이렇게 조용할 리 없었다. 굳이 지금 눈을 뜨지 않아도 곧 나타나서 크리스마스를 위한 새로운 장난들로 론을 곤란하게 할 프레드와 조지 생각에 머리를 좀더 깊게 베개에 묻었다. 살짝 눈을 떠 침대 옆에 놓여진 작은 테이블의 시계를 보았다. 7시 20분쯤, 아니 18분, 19분쯤 되려나?

몸을 돌려 누워 앞에 있는 이불을 끌어 당겨 안았다. 체온에 따뜻하게 데워진 이불을 한아름 안고 다시 잠을 청하려는데, 이불 속에서 무언가가 꿈틀거렸다. 이게 올해, 프레드와 조지의 장난일까 싶어 끌어 당긴 이불을 더 바짝 끌어 당겨 안았다. 꿈틀 거림이 심해졌다. 한숨을 깊게 들이 쉬고는 눈을 감은 채로 고쳐 앉았다. 얼굴을 양손에 한번 묻고는 그대로 머리를 뒤로 쓸어 넘겼다.

살짝 눈을 뜨고는 주변을 살폈다. 무거운 커튼 사이로 비추는 희미한 빛에 푸르게 물든 방안이 조용했다. 고개를 돌려 프레드와 조지를 찾았다. 쌍둥이는 없었다. 문득 보게 된 해리의 침대도 밤새 아무도 사용하지 않은 냥 정돈된 채로 그 침대 안에 있어야 할 사람이 없었다. 인상을 찌푸리며 생각했다. ‘이것도 쌍둥이의 장난 중 일부인가?’

다시 시선을 돌려 침대를 봤다. 좀 좁다고 생각 했었는데, 정말 이불 속에 무언가가 이불을 둘둘 휘감은 채로 웅크리고 있었다. 갑자기 예전에 곰인형이 거미로 변했던 과거가 스치고, 그 기억에 몸을 부르르 떨며, 침대 옆에 벗어둔 슬리퍼를 찾았다. 침대 헤드에 걸쳐 놓았던 가운을 걸쳐 입고는 빙 돌아 그 이불을 돌돌 말고 있는 것을 침대 중앙으로 밀었다. 이불에 묻힌 중얼거림이 들렸다.

“음….”

일단 거미가 내는 소리가 아니라는 것에 안심한 론은 천천히 손을 이불쪽으로 가져갔다. 어쩌면 해리가 어젯밤에 잠결에 자기도 모르게 론의 침대에 와서 잔 것 일지도 모른 다는 생각에 이불 끝을 살짝 들어 올려 이불 안을 확인했다.

완벽하게 긴장이 풀어진 살짝 감긴 눈에 주근깨 한 점 없는 새 하얀 얼굴에 언제나 그렇듯이 뾰족한 턱, 살짝 벌어진 입까지…, 론은 살면서 이렇게 평화로운 모습의 말포이를 본적이 없었다. 자각하지 못한 작은 속삭임이 론의 목구멍을 빠져 나왔다.

“말포이!”

커다랗게 떠진 눈동자를 채우는 세상에서 제일 짜증나고 싫은 말포이가, 정말 이 단어가 과연 어울릴까 의심스럽지만, 굉장히 ‘순진한’ 얼굴로 ‘론 위즐리’의 침대에서 잠을 자고 있었다. 이불의 끝 자락을 손끝에 쥔 채로 구부정하게 어색하게 굽혀진 그 상태 그대로 언제부터 참았는지 모르는 숨을 천천히 고르고는 다시 그 짜증나는 얼굴을 이불로 덮어 버렸다. 몸을 곧게 펴고 눈을 감으며, 크게 심호흡을 하고는 눈을 뜨고, 고개를 돌려 긴장한 목 근육을 풀어주고 어깨랑 다리도 한번 쭉 늘려 긴장을 풀어 준 뒤, 다시 이불 끝 자락을 살짝 들어 그 안에 있는 사람을 다시 한번 확인했다.

평소라면 잘 정돈되어 빗겨진 금발머리가 이불 사이로 흩어져 있었다. 갑자기 어젯밤에 지니가 했던 질문이 떠올랐다. ‘론, 무슨 색깔 머리가 제일 좋아?’ 색깔에 대해 생각해 본적도 없고, 다른 사람을 볼 때, 머리색깔을 고려해본 적이 없는 론으로써는 참신한 질문이었다. 그리고 헤르미온느와 지니의 머리카락 감촉이 론의 손끝을 간질이는 것 같았다. 이불 사이에 흩어져 있는 금빛 머리카락이 두꺼운 커튼을 뚫지 못한 희미한 햇살에 거의 흰색으로 보였다. 마치 만지면 때가 탈 것 같은 머리카락으로 론은 천천히 손가락을 가져가 만져 보았다. 살짝 구불거리면서, 론의 머리카락 보다는 얇지만, 헤르미온느의 머리카락 보다는 두꺼운, 예상했던 것보다 훨씬 거칠다고 느껴졌다. 일단 말포이가 보이는 것처럼 소녀답지 않은 점에 실망하기도, 안심되기도 하는 혼란스러운 마음에 얼굴이 찡그려졌다. 좀더 많이 만져보면 달라질까 싶은 마음에 말포이의 얼굴 근처에 있는 머리카락으로 손을 가져가는 순간, 말포이의 눈이 떠졌다.

“어!”

깜짝 놀라 뒷걸음 치다 엉덩이부터 바닥에 넘어졌다. 몸을 지탱하기 위해 양손을 바닥에 집은 채로 얼어버렸다. 말포이는 다시 눈을 몇 번 깜박이더니 갑자기 몸을 일으켜 앉았다. 헝클어진 머리에, 아직 잠에서 덜 깬 멍한 표정으로 주변을 둘러 보고는 바닥에 너부러진 론을 발견하고는 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 고개를 약간 갸웃거리더니 다시 침대 위에 있는 이불을 자기 몸쪽으로 끌어당겨 둥글게 말고는 이불 안쪽으로 파고 들었다.

“말포이…”

이불 밖으로 머리를 내민 말포이가 반쯤 눈을 뜨고 짜증으로 일그러진 표정으로 론을 마주했다. 론은 천천히 바닥에서 일어서며 걸쳤던 가운을 고쳐 입고 말했다.

“젠장, 거…거긴, 내 침대야! 당장 비켜!”

말포이는 대답할 가치도 없다는 듯이 코웃음을 치고는 다시 이불 속으로 머리를 묻고 몸을 동그랗게 말았다. 분명 말포이가 자는 침대는 론의 침대보다 훨씬 넓을 텐데, 왜 저렇게 몸을 작게 말고 있는지 론은 이해할 수 없었지만, 물어보는 대신 말포이를 ‘론 위즐리’의 이불에서 떼어냈다.

“내 이불이라고! 비켜! 이 자식아!”

이불을 잡고 늘어지는 말포이를 떼내기 위해 말포이를 바닥쪽으로 끌어 당겼다. 그 바람에 말포이의 몸이 중심을 잃고 바닥으로 떨어지면서, 굉장히 큰 ‘쿵’ 소리와 함께 침대 옆에 있는 테이블에 이마를 부딪혔다. 이마를 붙잡고 바닥에서 고통에 으르렁 거리던 말포이가 소리쳤다.

“이 트롤! 무슨 짓이야!”

소리에 놀라, 이불을 침대위로 던져 놓고는 이마를 붙잡고 있는 말포이에게 무릎을 굽혀 앉으며 물었다.

“괜찮아? 그 소리 진짜…”

론 쪽으로 휙 돌린 말포이의 눈살이 찌푸리며 노려봤다. 말포이의 손을 살짝 치워 부딪힌 쪽을 보려고 하자, 말포이는 론의 손을 찰싹 때리며 뿌리치며 숨을 삼켰다. 론 역시 얼굴을 찡그리며 말포이의 손목을 낚아채 상처부위를 봤다. 살짝 붉어져 볼록 튀어 나와 있었지만 피는 나지 않았다. 말포이의 이마에 혹이 생겼다.

론은 말포이의 손목을 놓으며 갑자기 웃기 시작했다. 이불을 가지고 싸우다가, 넘어져서 혹이 난 말포이는 평소에 론이 봤던 말포이가 아니었다. 과연 론의 인생 중에, 말포이가 족제비로 변했을 때 말고 이보다 더 웃긴 상황이 있었을까? 그렇게 한참을 바닥을 구르며 웃다가, 말포이의 차가운 시선에 머쓱해진 론은 바닥에 앉으며 말포이의 행동을 살폈다.

론의 웃음을 멈춘걸 보고 있다가 고개를 돌리며 이해할 수 없는 신음 소리를 내더니 얼굴을 두 손으로 감싸다가, 실수로 혹을 만져 또 다른 알 수 없는 소리를 냈다. 그 모습이 너무 웃긴 론은 자기도 모르게 또 낄낄거리고 웃었다.

론의 웃음소리에 화가 났는지 말포이는 고개를 돌려 침대 위에 있는 베개를 집어 들어서 론의 얼굴을 향해 던졌다. 얼굴을 제대로 맞은 베개가 무릎으로 떨어졌다. 멍한 표정으로 베개가 던져진 쪽을 보았다. 말포이의 입 꼬리가 살짝 올라가며, 학교에서 내내 시달려야 했던 악의 가득한 미소가 제자리를 찾았다. 하지만, 이마에 난 혹이 그 미소를 어떤 의미로 그전 보다 덜 악의적으로 보인다고 하면 이상할까?

무릎에 안착한 베개를 다시 집어 들어 말포이의 얼굴을 향해 던졌다. 말포이의 얼굴에 닿기도 전에 말포이는 팔을 들어 베개를 쳐내고는 몸을 일으켜 세우고는 빈정거리는 톤으로 말했다.

“위즐리, 하하. 굉장히 재미있네.”

론 역시 몸을 일으켜 세우며 말포이를 마주 봤다. 아직 낯설은 헝클어진 머리에, 약간 넉넉해 보이는 진한 녹색 파자마를 입고 론의 방을 살피기 시작했다. 책상 위에 아무렇게나 놓여진 책들과, 벽쪽에 붙어있는 캐논 포스터들 해리가 자고 있었어야 할, 깨끗하게 정돈된 임시 침대 쪽으로 몸을 천천히 움직이며 론의 방을 조사라도 한다는 듯이 유심히 살펴보고 있었다.

론은 기분 나쁜 이 침묵이 싫어서 문쪽으로 걸어가며 중얼거렸다.

“이게 만약에 올해 쌍둥이의 장난이라면, 곰인형 이후로 진짜 최고로 짜증나는 장난이야.”

살짝 열린 문밖을 나서면서, 조용한 복도를 지나 아래층을 향해 내려왔다. 거실로 내려 왔을 때, 거실에는 아무도 없었다. 이상했다. 보통 크리스마스 아침엔 가족끼리 모여 선물을 풀어보는 게 당연한 버로우에서 크리스마스 아침 거실에 아무도 없다니.

벽난로 옆에 장식된 트리 밑에 선물들도 그대로였다. 부엌쪽에서 들려야 할 부산한 아침식사 준비 소리도 들리지 않았다. 천천히 몸을 옮겨 부엌 안으로 들어 섰지만, 역시 아무도 없었다. 이상한 느낌에 집안 곳곳을 살피기 시작했다. 평소라면 당연히 꺼려졌을 쌍둥이의 방도, 열어봐서는 안 되는 지니의 방도, 그리고 부모님의 방에 3층에 다락 옆에 붙어 있는 론이 살면서 단 한번도 사용 한적 없는 손님방까지 모두 뒤졌지만, 아무도 없었다. 천천히 계단을 내려와 바로 앞에 보이는 현관 문을 열었다.

밤새 내린 눈이 쌓여 길을 덮었다. 누군가가 왔던 흔적도, 나간 흔적도 찾아 볼 수 없었다. 곧 날카롭게 날을 벼린 겨울의 칼 바람에 양 팔로 몸을 감싸며 얼른 집 안으로 들어 왔다. 혹시 플루네트워크를 사용 했을까 싶어 식당 옆에 붙어 있는 벽난로를 체크 했지만, 어제 이후로 아무도 손을 대지 않은 것이 느껴졌다.

눈살을 찌푸리며, 론은 다시 천천히 꼭대기 층에 있는 이 집안에 론 말고 단 한명 밖에 없는 짜증나는 금발머리가 있는 방으로 올라갔다.

**

방으로 올라가는 길에 잠시, 욕실에 들러 물 주머니에 차가운 물을 가득 담았다. 그냥 내버려 두면 더 커져서, 지금보다 훨씬 재미 있겠지만, 일단 이 집에 있는 사람이 말포이 혼자 뿐이고, 이 상황을 함께 해결할 다른 사람을 찾기 전까지 말포이는 론이 가진 단 하나의 선택이었다. 주머니를 들고 다시 방안으로 들어 섰을 때, 매섭게 부는 겨울 바람이 론을 맞이 했다. 주황색의 두꺼운 커튼이 젖혀지고, 활짝 열린 창문에 몸을 기대고는 바깥을 보고 있는 말포이를 발견했다. 겨울 바람에 거의 흰색으로 보이는 얇은 머리카락과, 헐렁한 진한 녹색 파자마가 바람에 흔들렸다. 반쯤 감긴 눈으로 금방이라도 잠에 들 사람처럼 햇빛에 투명한, 항상 그렇듯 아무것도 담겨있지 않은 공허한 눈동자가 몸을 감싸는 차가운 겨울바람 보다 더 차갑게 느껴졌다. 손과 발끝이 추위에 얼얼해질 때까지 그렇게 서서 창 밖을 바라보는 말포이를 보고 있다가, 말포이를 창가에서 밀어내며 재빨리 창문을 닫았다. 그리고는 침대 아래쪽에 떨어진 담요를 집어 몸에 감싸며 말했다.

“미친, 무슨 짓이야! 방이 차가워졌잖아!”

다시 말포이 쪽을 보며, 들고 왔던 물 주머니를 말포이가 있는 쪽으로 던졌다. 받는 척도 하지 않고, 그대로 말포이의 발 아래로 떨어진 물 주머니에서 물이 흘러 나왔다. 툴툴대며, 말포이를 밀어 내고 물 주머니를 들어 올리며, 흘러내린 물을 걸레로 덮었다. “빌어먹을.” 물에 젖는 걸레 옆에 맨발로 서있는 말포이를 한번 힐끔 보고는 물 주머니를 들고 다시 화장실로 향했다. 주머니 안에 물을 빼내고, 주머니를 다시 채운 다음, 다시 방 안으로 들어왔다. 말포이는 침대에 걸터앉아 굳게 닫힌 창문을 보고 있었다. 마치 새장 안에 갇힌 새처럼 그 창문이 열리면 당장이라도 날아갈 것처럼 열심히 보고 있었다. 대체 밖에 뭐가 있길래 저렇게 열심히 보고 있는 걸까? 창문쪽으로 고개를 돌려, 언제나 똑 같은 바깥을 보았다. 버로우의 낮은 울타리 너머로 넓은 들과, 작은 언덕, 숲이 보였다. 저 숲을 넘어가면 뒤쪽에 작은 호수가 있었다. 이런 날씨라면, 분명이 꽁꽁 얼었을 것이다, 몇 일만 더 기다리면, 분명 얼음낚시를 할 수 있을지도 모르겠다는 생각에 피식 웃음이 나왔다.

말포이가 앉아있는 침대 옆에 털썩 앉으며 말포이의 시선을 샀다. 말포이의 앞머리를 한쪽으로 치우며, 아까 보다 좀더 붉게 부어 오른 혹을 봤다. 생각했던 것보다 훨씬 아파보이는 상처에, 말포이에게 미안해야 할지 한참 생각하다가, 살짝 입김을 불었다. 그 입김에 움츠리며, 신음소리를 냈다.

“이대로 두면 더 커질지도 몰라, 일단 차갑게 찜질해주면 좀 가라 앉을 테니까…”

가져온 물 주머니를 조심스럽게 말포이의 이마로 가져가며, 몇 번 더 살짝 불었다. 물 주머니가 혹을 다 가리고 난 다음에야, 론은 말포이와 자기 사이의 간격이 얼마나 좁은지 깨닫고, 몸을 뒤로 젖혔다. 말포이의 손목을 잡아 물 주머니로 손을 가져가게 했다. 겨울 바람에 차가워진 말포이의 손목이 과연 말포이가 살아 있기는 한가에 대해 의문을 갖게 했다. 자리를 박차고 일어나면서, 말포이의 맨발이 찬 마룻바닥에 닿아 있는 것을 봤다. 어깨에 둘러맸던 담요를 말포이에게 덮어 주고, 지니 방 옆에 있는 창고로 발걸음을 옮겼다. 오랫동안 열어보지 않아서 인지, 어디에 뭐가 있는지 제대로 찾을 수 없었지만, 이것 저것 뒤진 지 얼마 되지 않아, 지니가 예전에 이상한 화장품을 사고 사은품으로 받았던 분홍색 털 슬리퍼를 찾았다. 그리고 오랫동안 입지 않았던 비슷한 색깔의 가운도 있었다. 그걸 들고 다시 방으로 들어왔다. 말포이는 물 주머니를 머리에 올려 놓은 채로 침대에 누워있었다. 헛기침을 해서 다시 돌아 왔다는 걸 알리려고 했지만, 진짜 기침이 론의 목구멍을 간질였다. 그렇게 몇 번 기침을 하고 침대위로 분홍색 가운을 던졌다. 말포이는 감고있던 두 눈을 뜨면서 배위에 안착한 가운을 눈쪽으로 들어 올렸다. 물 주머니를 한 손으로 잡고 몸을 일으키며, 혼란스러운 표정으로 론을 봤다. 론은 손에 들고 있는 분홍색 털신을 말포이 쪽으로 흔들며 말했다.

“내가주는 크리스마스 선물이야 말포이.”

물 주머니를 내려 놓으면서 말포이가 코웃음 쳤다.

“위즐리는 쓰던 걸 선물로 주나 보지? 하긴 너희 집 재정상태를 고려했을 때, 예상하기 힘든 일도 아니지만. 영광인걸, 위즐리에게 선물을 받을 날이 올 줄이야”

“닥쳐.”

분홍색 털신을 바닥으로 던지며 돌아 섰다. 이대로 돌아서서 하루종일 말포이를 피하는 것이 자신을 위해서도 말포이를 위해서도 좋은 일이라고 생각하면서도, 대체 왜 버로우에 말포이와 론만 있는 건지 궁금해서 미칠 지경이었다. 문을 나서며 아래층으로 향하기 전에 다시 방쪽으로 머리를 내밀며 가운을 앞뒤로 살펴보는 말포이에게 물었다. “배 안고파?”

계단을 내려와, 거실에 도착했을 즈음에, 말포이가 계단을 내려오는 소리가 들렸다. 부엌 안으로 들어가, 먹을 것을 찾았다. 어제 남은 음식들과, 따뜻하게 주문이 걸어진 머핀이 보였다. 머핀과 쿠키가 든 바구니를 들고 식당 안으로 들어섰다. 옅은 핑크색 가운에, 분홍색 털 슬리퍼를 신고, 살짝 헝클어진 머리 사이로 보이는 붉게 부풀어 혹이 난 말포이가 식당 안으로 천천히 걸어 왔다. 아직 잠이 덜 깼는지, 멍한 표정에 주변을 살펴보는 모습이 낯설었다. 말포이에게 손을 흔들어 의자에 앉히고 가지고 온 바구니를 앞에 내려 놓으며 말했다.

“일단 집에 있는 게 이거밖에 없으니까, 먹어. 뭐 마실래?”

다시 몸을 돌려 부엌 쪽으로 향했다. 옆에 보이는 주전자에 물을 담고 스토브에 불을 붙였다. 찻장을 뒤져보니 이런 저런 종류의 마실만한 것이 나왔지만, 론이 할 수 있는 거라고는 코코아 뿐이었다. 손에 잡히는 컵 두개를 집어 들고는 식당쪽을 힐끔 봤다. 머핀을 하나 집어 들고는 이리저리 돌려가며 살펴보고 있는 말포이가 보였다. 코웃음을 치며 머리를 한번 흔들고는, 따뜻하게 데워진 물을 컵에 붓고, 그 컵을 들고 다시 식당 안으로 들어갔다.

말포이 앞에 아이싱만 떼어먹고 남은 머핀이 있었다. 그리고는 쿠키가 있는 바구니 쪽으로 손을 가져가더니, 쿠키위에 얹어진 아이싱을 살짝 핥았다.

“너희 집요정 아이싱 괜찮은데?”

“집요정 이라니, 우리집엔 집요정 없어. 그건 우리 엄마가 만든 거야.”

론의 목소리에 놀란 표정으로 손에 들고있는 쿠키와 론을 번갈아 가며 보았다.

“너희 엄마가 요리를 한다고?”

아이싱을 핥았던 쿠키를 다시 아래쪽에 내려놓고, 바구니에 있는 머핀을 다시 이리저리 살펴보더니, 머핀 위에 얹어진 아이싱 부분만 떼어 먹기 시작했다. 가지고 온 컵을 말포이 옆에 의도했던 것보다 약간 세게 컵을 내려 놓고 말포이의 손에서 머핀을 뺏었다.

“야! 앞에 있는 것부터 마저 먹고 먹어!”

론의 손에서 머핀을 채내며 말포이가 말했다.

“다 먹었어! 내가 먹고 싶은 부분만 먹을 거야!”

말포이는 옆에 놓여진 컵을 한번 살펴보더니 한 모금 마셨다. 그리고는 눈살을 찌푸리더니 말했다.

“너무 달잖아!”

설탕 덩어리인 아이싱 부분만 먹으면서, 코코아가 달다고 짜증내는 말포이를 이해할 수 없다는 듯이 멍하게 쳐다보고 있다가 말포이 반대쪽에 털썩 내려 앉으며 말포이가 먹다 남긴 머핀을 집어 들어 한입 베어 물었다. 사실 엄마가 만든 음식은 거의 대부분 다 맛이 있었지만, 달기만 한 아이싱을 별로 안 좋아 했던 론은 아이싱이 없는 머핀이 나쁘지 않다고 생각했다. 그 모습을 보고 있던 말포이가 기분 나쁘게 미소 지으며 말했다.

“위즐리, 위즐리, 집요정이 필요 없네, 이미 자체가 미천한데 더 미천한 생물이 있어서 어디다 써?”

먹고 있던 머핀 부스러기를 말포이 쪽으로 던지며 말했다.

“닥치고 쳐 먹기나 해!”

역겹다는 표정으로 론을 한번 쳐다보더니 테이블 위로 턱을 괴고 집었던 머핀의 아이싱 부분을 손가락으로 떼서 먹기 시작했다. 항상 크리스마스를 버로우에서 보낸 사람처럼 아무렇지도 않다는 듯이 머핀과 코코아를 먹는 말포이를 보면서, 뭔가 이상하다는 느낌이 들긴 했지만, 일단 그 전에 집고 넘어가야 할 점이 있었다.

대체 왜? 어떤 이유로 말포이와 론만 이 집에 있는지 그 이유를 알아야 했다.

“말포이, 넌 궁금하지도 않아? 네가 왜 여기 있는지?”

말포이는 아이싱만 다 떼어먹은 또 다른 머핀을 론이 있는 쪽으로 밀어 내며, 괴었던 고개를 천천히 들어올리고는 주변을 살펴봤다. 그리고 시선을 론쪽으로 돌리며, 한쪽 입 꼬리를 들어 올리며 말했다.

“정황상, 난 위즐리 우리에 있어.”

잔뜩 짜증 섞인 으르렁 소리를 내고는 양손으로 식탁 위를 내리쳤다. 그 소리에 놀랐는지 말포이의 어깨가 움찔 했다. 말포이의 투명한 눈동자를 똑바로 쳐다보면서 말했다.

“지금, 우리집에 너랑 나밖에 없는 굉장히 짜증나고 싫은 상황에 놓여있어, 너도 알다시피 나는 다혈질에 생각보다는 주먹이 앞서는 사람이야. 그리고 가장 중요하게, 너의 비루하고 가냘픈 몸을 봤을 때 네가 나를 때려 눕힐 확률은 굉장히 낮다고 생각하지 않아? 그 주먹만한 머리 속에 든 뇌라는 걸 좀 사용할래?”

말포이는 마치 론이 이런 말을 할거라는 것을 예상이라도 했다는 듯이 굉장히 차분한 모습이었지만, 말포이의 눈은 확실히 그가 화가 났다는 것을 보여주기라도 하는 듯, 투명했던 눈동자가 점점 원래의 푸른빛이 도는 회색빛깔을 찾기 시작했다. 악의에 가득찬 미소가 다시 말포이의 얼굴에 자리잡았다.

“내 몸이 비루한지 아닌지 보기라도 했어? 마치 안다는 듯이 떠들지마 오크!”

“제발 좀 입닥쳐 말포이!”

“너나 그 커다란 입 좀 다물어. 위즐리!”

갑자기 자리를 박차고 일어섰다. 사실 뭘 할지 아무 생각도 없었지만, 일단 너무 화가 났다. 피가 흐르는 느낌이 팔뚝에서 느껴졌고, 귓속에서 심장이 뛰기 시작했다. 눈을 감고 크게 숨을 몇 번 들이 마신 뒤에, 다시 눈을 떴다. 말포이는 짜증 난다는 듯이 잔뜩 인상을 찌푸리고 있었지만, 론의 행동에 약간 놀란 듯 몸을 뒤쪽으로 빼고 있었다. 다시 자리에 털썩 앉으며 말했다.

“내가 호의적으로 대하면, 너도 최소한의 호의를 좀 보일래?”

“위즐리는 이걸 호의라고 부르나 보지? 어찌나…”

말포이의 말을 자르며 말했다.

“좋아! 알겠어! 내가 잘못했어. 미안.”

론의 갑작스러운 사과에 혼란스러운 표정의 말포이의 대답을 기다리지 않고, 론은 컵에 얼마 남아있지 않던 코코아를 얼른 다 마시고는 다시 말을 이었다.

“집 안, 밖으로 사람들이 오거나 나간 흔적이 없어. 플루네트워크도 확인해봤지만, 이미 닫혀있고 정말 이 집안에, 너랑 나 둘 밖에 없어. 이게 어떻게 된 일인지 일단 좀 생각해 보는 게 우선이지 않을까?”

말포이는 조금 생각하더니, 고개를 끄덕였다. 론은 자리에서 일어나며, 빈 컵을 들고 부엌으로 향했다. “뭐 더 마실래?” 말포이가 반정도 남은 컵을 가지고 부엌쪽으로 다가오며 말했다.

“다즐링이나, 얼그레이 같은 홍차는 없어?”

코코아가 있었던 찬장의 문을 열며 말포이에게 손짓했다. 말포이가 찬장쪽으로 고개를 옮기더니 론에게 물었다.

“이게 뭔데?”

“저기 보이는 저 상자 안에 든 찻잎이 아마 홍차였던 것 같은데, 난 어떻게 만드는지 몰라.”

론의 손가락이 가리킨, 약간 오래된 듯한 철제 상자랑 그 주변을 신기하다는 듯이 쳐다보더니 조금 평범해 보이는, 그래도 짜증나는 미소를 만들어 내며 말했다.

“내가 차를 끓일 수 있다고 생각한 거야? 차라리 욕을 해.”

머리를 흔들며, 싱크대 쪽에 마시다 만 코코아 컵을 내려놓고 거실쪽으로 나갔다.

**

컵을 싱크대 아래로 내려놓은 뒤 말포이를 따라 거실쪽으로 나갔다. 말포이가 소파 위에 털썩 앉았다. 별 생각없이 말포이 옆에 앉으며 어젯밤에 지니가 했던 말이 생각났다. 말포이 쪽을 한번 힐끔 보고는 잠깐 만져봤던 머리카락 느낌을 다시 생각해 내려고 애썼다. 하지만, 그 촉감보다, 엄청 편안하고 평화로워 보이는 말포이의 자는 얼굴이 자꾸 머리속을 채웠다. 머리를 흔들며 코웃음을 한번 치고는 소파 뒤쪽으로 몸을 기대며 말했다.

“어제 밤에 지니가 이상한걸 물어보긴 했어.”

말포이도 론의 모습을 따라 몸을 뒤로 젖히면서, 소파 앞에 있는 커피 테이블 위에 분홍색 털 슬리퍼가 신겨진 발을 올려 놓으며 론에게 물었다.

“어떤?”

“어떤 색 머리카락이 좋으냐, 누구랑 크리스마스를 보내고 싶냐, 뭐 이런 멍청한 여자 애들 질문.”

“그래서?”

“그래서…, 음…”

어제 했던 대화들이 갑자기 떠오르면서 두 뺨이 점점 따뜻해지는 걸 느꼈다. 잘 생각해 보니, 방금 한 말이 오해를 살 수도 있겠구나 싶은 생각에 말포이를 보았다. 말포이는 혼란스러운 건지, 기쁜 건지, 아니면 짜증난 건지 모를 듯한 표정으로 조용히 론을 살피더니 갑자기 웃기 시작했다. 말포이의 웃음에 기분이 나빠진 론은 팔꿈치로 말포이의 옆구리를 찌르며, 물었다.

“뭐가 웃겨?”

몸을 앞으로 숙이며 배를 잡고 웃던 말포이가, 론의 팔꿈치가 닿은 쪽을 문지르며 론에게 말했다.

“그, 그, 그, 멍청한 질문들에 대한 답이 나야? 내 생각한거야?”

“뭐?! 아냐!”

재빨리 반응 했지만, 따뜻했던 뺨이 화끈거리는 것은 숨길 수 없었다. 그 모습에 말포이는 아까 보다 더 큰 소리로 웃기 시작했다. 생각해보니, 말포이가 이렇게 숨을 헐떡거리면서 웃는걸 본적이 없는 것 같았다. 항상 엄청 심각한 무표정이거나, 한쪽 입 꼬리만 살짝 올라간 짜증나는 미소라거나, 아니면 정말 못된 표정들 밖에 본적 없는 것 같은데, 처음으로 론과 비슷한 또래의 그냥 평범한 남자아이로 보였다. 말포이가 천천히 숨을 고르고 다시 몸을 소파에 기댔다. 론은 손을 들어올려 얼굴을 감싼 뒤, 붉어진 얼굴을 진정 시키기 위해 크게 한숨 쉬었다.

엄청 불편한 침묵이 얼마나 흘렀을까, 말포이가 입을 열었다.

“크리스마스 이브에는 항상 성대한 파티가 열려, 유럽 각지에서 온 친척들과, 아버지께서 알고 계시는 영향력 있는 가문 사람들이 주로 참석하는 굉장히 격식 차린 모임이지. 매년 오는 사람들도 늘고, 어떻게 행동해야 하는지 아버지와 어머니가 나에게 요구하는 것도 배로 늘어나지.”

한숨을 한번 쉬더니, 고개를 뒤로 젖혀 천정을 보며 계속 말을 이어갔다.

“올해도 작년이랑 크게 다르지 않았는데, 올해 새로 온 사람들 중에는 조금…, 조금, 다른 친척이 있었어. 프랑스 어딘가에서 왔다는데…, 붉은 머리에, 주근깨까지, 게다가 여자였어. 아버지는 중요한 사람이라며, 내게 집안을 안내해 주라고 부탁하셨지. 다른 사람들하고 같이 있을 때는 평소에 보는, 의례적이고 형식적인 사람인 줄 알았는데, 나랑 둘만 남으니까 엄청…, 엄청 다른 사람이 되는 거야!”

얼굴로 가져갔던 손을 내리며, 양 옆에 아무렇게나 내려 놓다가, 말포이의 손과 론의 손끝이 살짝 스쳤다. 아주 조금, 순간적으로 스쳐졌지만, 말포이의 피부는 차가웠다. 벽난로 쪽을 보니, 불씨가 거의 다 죽어 있었다. 천천히 일어나 벽난로 옆에 쌓아둔 장작을 안쪽으로 밀어 넣으며, 안락의자에 걸쳐져 있던 담요를 가지고 다시 돌아와, 담요의 반쯤 말포이의 무릎을 덮은 다음 아까 보다 좀더 가깝게 다가가 앉으며 남은 담요를 무릎 위에 덮었다.

론의 행동을 아무 말 없이 지켜보고 있던 말포이는 론이 물끄러미 쳐다보더니 한번 코웃음을 치고 다시 말하기 시작했다.

“그 여자가, 자기는 위즐리랑 먼 친척이라고 말했어. 나한테 위즐리를 아냐고 물어봤지. 만약 아버지가 중요한 사람이라고 소개하지 않았으면, 두 번 생각도 안하고 그냥 그 자리에 그 여자를 내버려 둔 채로 다시 내방으로 가려고 했는데, 그렇게 했다간…”

말포는 말을 끝까지 잊지 못했다. 팔꿈치를 살짝 움직여 말포이를 툭 치며 말했다.

“했다간?”

“아무튼, 위즐리를 아냐고 물어봐서, 그렇다고 대답했더니, 위즐리가 어떤지 물었어. 아는 게 있어야 대답을 해주지, 내가 아는 거라곤 위즐리는 빨간 머리에 주근깨가 많고 형제가 바글바글하고 버로우에 살고 머글을 완전 사랑한다는 것 밖에 모르는데, 어떻게 말을 해도 전혀 공손하지가 않은 거야.”

론은 이 말에 화를 내야 하는지, 아니면 말포이가 계속 말을 하게 둬야 되는지 고민했다. 평소라면 굉장히 화나고 짜증났을 말인데, 차분한 말포이의 목소리가 론을 덜 화나게 해주는 것 같았다. 부드러운 웃음소리가 론의 목을 빠져 나왔고, 그 소리에 한쪽 눈썹을 위로 치켜 올린 말포이가 한동안 론을 쳐다보더니 다시 헛기침을 한번 하고는 이야기를 계속했다.

“같은 학년에 위즐리가 있다고 말을 했더니, 너에 대해 묻는 거야, 기숙사가 달라서 잘 모른다고 했더니, 엄청 실망한 표정으로는 자기에 대해 설명했어. 자기의 증조할머니가 위즐리였다고, 다른 친척들과는 교류가 활발한데 위즐리얘기만 꺼내면 엄청 싫어 한다고. 왜 인지는 말 안 해도 잘 알 테고, 아무튼 어젯밤 내내 그 여자에게 위즐리에 대한 이야기로 내내 시달리다가 잠이 들었는데, 일어나 보니 너의 멍청한 얼굴이 좋은 아침이라고 인사를 하더군.”

말포이의 마지막 말에 코웃음 치며 론 역시 발을 커피테이블 위에 올려놨다. 꼼지락 거리는 분홍색 슬리퍼 옆에 주황색 슬리퍼가 나란히 테이블 위에 올려졌다. 론은 잠깐 생각하고 싱긋 웃으며 말포이에게 말했다.

“그래서 내 생각 하면서 잠든 거야?”

“하! 너도 금발의 위즐리를 보면 내 생각부터 할걸?”

금발의 위즐리라…, 한동안 그냥 멍하게 계속 천장을 바라보고 있다가 말포이의 어깨가 론의 팔뚝을 살짝 스쳤다. 앉은 자리에서 좀더 편안한 자세로 바꾸려는지 옆에 있는 쿠션을 치우며 말포이의 몸이 론이 앉은 쪽으로 기울었다. 고개를 들어 말포이를 보려는데, 진 녹색 파자마 사이로 살짝 보이는 목덜미가 론의 눈앞에 있었다. 곧 쿠션과 씨름을 마친 말포이가 다시 뒤쪽으로 풀썩 몸을 옮기며 론에게 물었다.

“좋아, 위즐리. 내 이유는 이래. 너는? 진짜 나랑 같이 크리스마스를 보내고 싶었던 거야?”

눈살을 찌푸리며, 뭔가 굉장히 불편한 느낌이 들었다. 그 느낌을 잠깐 밀어두고 머리를 한번 헤친 다음 다시 고개를 뒤로 젖히며 말했다.

“음…, 사실 크리스마스를 보내고 싶은 사람은 나에 대해 알고 싶어 하는 사람이었어. 그냥 또 다른 위즐리나, 빨간머리나 해리포터의 친구가 아니라 그냥 론 위즐리가 궁금한 사람.”

“그럼 내가 아니라, 그, 그 여자랑 같이 있어야 되는 거 아니야?”

솔직하게 대답할까 말까 계속 고민하다가, 말포이가 먼저 솔직하게 말을 했으니, 이번엔 론이 솔직해질 차례인 것 같아서 머뭇거리다가 결국 아주 조용하게 속삭였다.

“그, 그…, 머리카락 색깔, 그것 때문에 잠깐…, 아주 잠깐…”

“머리카락 색깔?”

말포이는 머리카락을 앞쪽으로 끌어당겨 보며 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 그리고는 아무렇지도 않게 론의 머리로 손을 가져가 한번 해치고, 움켜쥐었다.

“아야! 아파! 멍청이!”

손목을 낚아 채며, 고개를 들어 올려 말포이를 봤다. 손을 몇 번 흔들어 내 손을 뿌리치고는 고개를 휙 돌렸다. 아까 당겨봤던 머리카락이 어색한 모양으로 그대로 붕 떠있었다. 멍하게 손을 들어 하얀 머리카락을 쓰다듬어 평소보다는 당연히 헝클어져 있지만, 그래도 그나마 좀 정리가 되게끔 머리를 매만졌다. 말포이는 머리를 흔들며 몸을 멀리 뒤로 젖혔다. 론의 손이 닿았던 부분을 한번 더 쓰다듬더니 론을 한번 쳐다보고는 얼굴을 양손에 묻었다. 그리고 손에 묻힌 말포이의 낮은 목소리가 들렸다.

“그래서 이제 어쩌지?”

여러가지 생각이 들었다. 정말 이대로 계속 말포이와 단 둘만 이 세상에 있게 되면 어떤 일이 일어 날까, 생각해 보니 말포이랑 이렇게 오랫동안 서로를 모욕하지 않으면서 대화를 나눠 본 적이 한번도 없었고, 또 그냥 못되지 않은 그냥 평범한 말포이와 함께 보내는 것이 생각한 것보다 그렇게 나쁘지 않다고 생각했다.

아까 보다는 조금 덜 불편한 침묵이 흘렀다.

시간이 얼마나 흘렀을까? 밀어 넣어 두었던 장작이 반쯤 타 들어 갔고, 크리스마스 트리에서 나는 약간 마른 듯한 잣나무 향이 집안을 에웠다. 고개를 돌려 말포이를 봤다. 거의 소파 위에 누운 채로 소파 옆에 난 창문 밖을 쳐다보고 있었다. 뻔한 바깥풍경이 뭐가 그렇게 흥미로워서 쳐다보고 있는지 궁금해졌다. 마치 내 생각에 대답이라도 해주려는 듯이 나지막한 속삭임이 들렸다.

“난 말포이 저택이 싫어. 담이 너무 높아서 갇힌 느낌이야. 근데, 여긴….”

말포이의 말에 어떻게 반응해야 할지 한동안 생각 하다가, 그냥 잊어 버리기로 했다. 격식 차린 딱딱한 크리스마스 파티에, 높은 담에 가로막혀 사는 말포이는 론이 생각했던, 원하는 건 뭐든지 다 가져서 행복할거라고 생각했던 말포이랑은 전혀 달랐다. 사실 학교에서 말포이를 봤을 때도, 그렇게 행복해 보이지는 않았던 것 같았다.

**

“밖에 나갈래?”

소파에서 일어 서면서 기지개를 폈다. 말포이가 보고 있던 창문 쪽으로 성큼 걸어가 밖을 보니 눈에 반사된 햇빛에 눈이 부셨다. 생각 했던 것보다 눈이 많이 쌓여 있었다. 보통 같았으면, 분명 아침부터 부산하게 일어나서 마당과 길을 쓸어야 하겠지만, 오늘은 눈을 쓸라고 잔소리할 엄마가 없으니, 굳이 찾아서 일을 할 필요는 없다고 생각했다. 말포이는 아직도 창문 밖에서 시선을 떼지 못하고 있었다.

“말포이!”

계단을 오르며 말포이 쪽으로 손짓 했다. 무릎에 덮고있던 담요를 몸에 두르며 내 뒤를 따라 올라왔다. 방으로 가기 전에 바로 아래층에 있는 욕실로 갔다. 열린 창문으로 찬 바람이 불었다. ‘대체 누가 이렇게 문을 열어 두는 거야?’ 속으로 생각하며 창문을 닫았다. 물을 받아 따뜻해지는 주문을 걸고 말포이에게 손짓했다. 욕실 문쪽에서 머뭇거리고 있던 말포이가 안쪽으로 들어와, 받아놓은 물과 론을 번갈아 가며 봤다.

“난 샤워하고 싶어”

“이렇게 추운데 샤워했다간 감기 걸려.”

“샤워 할래.”

욕실 수납장에 여분의 칫솔을 찾고 있던 론은 숨소리와 같이 뱉어지는 말포이의 불평을 조용히 듣고만 있었다. 깊숙한 안쪽에서 새 칫솔을 발견하고 난 다음에야 몸을 돌려 말포이의 얼굴에 칫솔을 들이 대며 말했다.

“말포이!”

말포이는 고개를 푹 숙이면서 파자마 소매를 걷어 올렸다. 헐렁한 파자마를 팔꿈치 까지 걷어 올렸다. 아까 말포이의 손목을 잡았을 때 느낀 거지만, 여리거나 가냘프지 않았다. 하지만 그냥 눈으로만 보기에는 그렇게 보였다. 지니보다는 두꺼울까? 지팡이 없이 주먹다짐한다면 이 정도는 이길 수 있겠구나 생각했다. 말포이의 손이 물속으로 사라졌다. 물의 온도를 재듯 물속에서 몇 번 흔들더니, 얼굴을 찡그리며 말했다.

“좀 차가운 것 같아.”

한숨을 쉬며 천장을 봤다. ‘지니도 이 정도는 아니야.’ 조용히 따뜻해 지는 주문을 물을 향해 걸었다. 말포이는 갑자기 철벅거리는 소리와 함께 물 밖으로 손을 꺼내더니 말했다.

“너무 뜨거워!”

“말포이!”

커다랗게 질러진 목소리에 말포이의 어깨가 움찔했다. 칫솔을 입안에 집어 넣으며, 말포이 어깨에 걸쳐진 담요를 변기에 커버를 내리고 그 위에 올려뒀다. 차가운 바람이 이제야 느껴지는지 말포이는 작은 소리로 불평하더니 다시 손을 물 안으로 넣고 휘휘 젓더니 세수하기 시작했다. 흘러내린 앞머리가 물 표면 위를 스쳤다. 말포이의 세수하는 모습이 굉장히 얌전하고 품위 있어 보였다. 말포이는 세수하는 방법도 가르치는 건가 싶어서 코웃음이 쳐졌다. 세수를 다하고 고개를 든 말포이의 턱끝에서 떨어진 물방울이 목을 타고, 파자마 사이로 사라졌다. 옆에 걸려 있던 수건을 말포이 얼굴 쪽으로 던지면서 말포이를 밀어냈다. 입안을 헹궈냈다. 새 칫솔에 치약을 짜서 얼굴의 물기를 닦아내고 있는 말포이에게 건넸다.

세수를 하고 다시 고개를 들었을 때, 말포이는 변기 위에 앉아 욕실 안을 구경하고 있었다. 칫솔로 이를 닦으면서 좁은 욕실 안을 이리저리 살폈다. 세수를 하면서 젖은 앞머리가 원래의 색깔보다 조금 더 진해보였다. 목덜미에 허술하게 걸쳐진 수건을 낚아채 얼굴을 닦고 말포이가 입안을 헹굴 수 있도록 옆으로 물러 났다.

“칫솔은 그냥 그 컵 안에 같이 꽂아둬.”

수건을 다시 수건걸이에 걸면서 계단을 올라갔다. 잔뜩 말린 이불이 침대 위에 그대로 있었다. 바닥에 떨어진 담요를 털어서 책상의자 위에 잠깐 걸어두고, 침대를 정리했다. 침대를 거의 다 정리했을 즈음 말포이가 방안으로 들어왔다. 해리의 간이 침대 위에 털썩 앉았다. 정리가 끝나고 침대에 걸터앉으며 말포이 쪽을 봤을 때, 말포이는 또 멍하게 창문 밖을 보고 있었다.

옷장을 뒤져서 작아져서 못 입는 옷을 몇 개 꺼내서 침대 위로 던졌다. 가운을 벗어서 걸어두고 입을 만한 옷을 찾았다. 부스럭 거리는 소리에 론쪽을 한번 힐끔 본 말포이는 창문 앞으로 자리를 옮겨서 론을 등지고 섰다. 재빨리 옷을 갈아 입고, 양말을 신으며 말포이에게 말했다.

“일단 네가 입을 만한걸 꺼내뒀으니까, 알아서 입고 내려와.”

그제야 창문에서 눈을 뗀 말포이가 침대 위에 놓인 R이 커다랗게 써있는 적갈색 점퍼를 보고 말했다.

“나보고 위즐리 점퍼를 입으라고?”

침대쪽으로 걸어가 놓여진 옷들을 앞뒤로 살펴보고는 눈살을 찌푸리며 론쪽을 봤다.

“그럼 지니옷 입을래? 너도 지니 못지않게 분홍색에 집착하는 것 같은데….”

짜증이 났는지 으르렁 대더니, 분홍색 가운을 벗어서 던져두고는 파자마 위에 바로 점퍼를 입기 시작했다. 한숨을 한번 쉬고는 현관문이 있는 쪽으로 걸어 내려갔다. 문 옆에 걸려있는 외투 중에 말포이가 입을 만한걸 찾다가, 밖에 눈이 왔으니, 부츠가 있어야 겠다고 생각해서 계단 아래쪽에 숨겨져 있는 신발장으로 갔다. 신발장 안쪽에서 찰리의 눈부츠를 꺼내서 앞뒤로 살펴보고 슬리퍼 위에 대보았다. 얼추 맞는 것 같아서 옆에 꺼내두고, 작년에 신었던 물려받은 조지 부츠를 꺼내 현관문쪽으로 부츠를 던져 뒀다.

쿵쾅거리는 소리와 함께 말포이가 내려왔다. 갑자기 분홍색 털신 론이 있는 쪽으로 날아왔다. 그 털신이 론의 무릎에 떨어지고, 인상을 쓰며 말포이를 봤다. 말포이는 슬리퍼가 벗겨진 발을 들며 말했다.

“위즐리”

엄지발가락 있는 부분에 살짝 구멍이 나서 꼼지락거리는 말포이의 흰색 발가락 끝부분이 보였다. 무릎에 있는 털신을 다시 말포이 쪽으로 던지며 현관문 쪽으로 걸어 갔다. 아무렇게나 던져진 부츠를 세워서 따뜻해지는 주문을 걸었다. 찰리의 부츠를 신고 남은 부츠를 말포이에게 손짓했다. 걸려있는 외투를 입고, 잠깐 생각한 다음, 해리의 외투를 말포이에게 건넸다. 누구 외투인지는 굳이 말하지 않는 게 좋다고 생각하고는 모자를 쓰고 장갑을 꼈다. 문을 열어 밖으로 나섰다. 차가운 겨울 바람이 스쳤다. 뒤따라 나오던 말포이가 숨을 들이 마시며 말했다.

“으…, 추워!”

어깨너머로 말포이를 봤다. 잔뜩 움츠리고는 양손에 입김을 불어넣고 있었다. 겨울 바람에 이미 헝클어진 머리가 더 헝클어 지고 있었다. 다시 집 안쪽으로 들어가서 지니의 모자와 귀마개를 가지고 나와, 말포이에게 던져줬다. 말포이는 재빨리 장갑을 끼고는 귀마개를 이리저리 살펴보더니 론의 어깨를 툭툭 치며 물어봤다.

“이거 어쩌라구?”

말포이의 손에서 귀마개를 낚아채 머리에 씌워주고 말포이 머리를 붙잡은 채로 귀마개를 흔들었다.

“귀마개 어떻게 쓰는지도 몰라?”

고개를 흔들어 론의 손을 뿌리치고는 갑자기 눈 밭으로 뛰어가기 시작했다. 오고 간 흔적 없이 새하얗게 발목까지 쌓인 눈이 뽀드득 소리와 함께 발자국이 하나 둘 씩 생겨났다. 울타리를 넘어 언덕 위까지 올라갔다. 커다란 나무 아래로는 다른데 보다 눈이 좀 덜 쌓여 있었다. 어디까지 가려는 건가 싶어서 고개를 들어 말포이를 찾았다. 갑자기 눈 뭉치가 뒤쪽에 있는 머리를 맞았다. 신경질 적으로 모자를 털어내며 말포이쪽을 향해 소리질렀다.

“말포이! 좀…”

또 다른 눈덩이가 얼굴에 맞았다. 입을 꽉 다물고 짜증 섞인 신음소리를 한번 뱉어낸 다음에 옆쪽 울타리 위에 있는 눈을 한 움큼 뭉쳐 말포이가 있는 쪽을 향해 있는 힘껏 던졌다.

**

차가운 바람에 코끝이 시려왔다. 이리저리 눈덩이를 들고 뛰어다녔다. 눈 밭에 미끄러운 데다, 경사까지 져서 앞으로 몇 번을 고꾸라지고 난 다음에야 말포이가 서있는 언덕 꼭대기에 닿았다. 가만히 서있는 말포이의 머리쪽으로 눈덩이를 던지며, 점점 거리를 좁혀갔다.

“위즐리”

조금 전까지만 해도 생전 처음 눈싸움 하는 사람처럼 신나서 눈싸움 하던 말포이가, 언덕 너머로 손가락질을 하며 머리에 묻은 눈을 털어냈다. 말포이 옆에 서서 손가락이 가리키는 쪽을 봤다. 여기서 얼마 떨어지지 않은 곳에 머글 농장이 있다. 물론, 한번도 가본적은 없지만, 저 농장에는 노부부가 사는데 예전에 한번 집에 찾아온 적이 있었다. 잘 모르겠다는 표정으로 말포이를 봤다.

“멍청아! 또 다른 사람이 있을지도 몰라.”

“여기서 저기까지 가려면 20분 정도 걸어야 돼.”

버로우 쪽을 한번 쳐다보고 다시 그 머글 농장이 있는 쪽을 봤다. 눈 밟는 소리와 함께 말포이가 움직였다. 울타리를 따라, 아직 아무도 밟지 않은 길 위에 우리 흔적이 생겼다. 하늘은 구름 한 점 없이 푸르고, 가끔 불어오는 바람에 쌓인 눈이 흩날렸다.

그 농장에 사람이 있기를 바라는 걸까? 아니면 아무도 없기를 바라는 걸까? 사실 말포이와 같이 있는 이 시간이 그다지 나쁘다고 생각하지 않아서 일까? 만약 사람이 있다면 어떻게 될까? 생각에 잠겨 조용히 걸었다.

“근데, 여기 누가 사는지는 알아?”

말포이의 목소리에 내내 질문만 해대던 생각들을 빠져 나왔다. 떨구고 있던 시선을 들어 말포이를 봤다.

“어…음, 머글 부부가 살아.”

울타리 위에 쌓인 눈을 툭 치며, 농장 쪽으로 고개를 돌렸다. 들판에 쌓인 눈 더미가 갑자기 움직였다. 말포이는 깜짝 놀라서 론의 팔을 움켜쥐며 바싹 다가섰다. 론은 그게 뭔가 싶어 자세히 보니 양들이 떼로 모여 있었다. ‘눈을 맞으면 양털이 상할 텐데…’라고 생각하면서 말했다.

“양 농장이야. 그 부부는 양을 키워.”

그리고 다시 농장안쪽으로 발걸음을 옮겼다. 현관에 도착해서 부츠에 묻은 눈을 털어내려는데, 그때까지 말포이가 론의 팔에 매달려 있었다. 어깨를 살짝 움츠려 말포이를 떼내고, 모자를 벗으며 초인종을 눌렀다. 말포이도 발을 동동 구르며 부츠에서 눈을 털어냈다. 반복해서 몇 번 더 눌렀지만, 아무도 대답이 없었다. 말포이가 갑자기 론을 밀치고 현관문을 열었다. 그 행동에 놀란 론이 말포이의 팔뚝을 잡았지만, 말포이는 론의 손을 흔들어 뿌리치고 집 안쪽으로 들어갔다.

“으…추워!”

“말포이! 남에 집에 그렇게 막 들어가면…”

집안에도 역시 인기척이 전혀 없었다. 말포이는 부츠를 현관 근처에 벗어 던지고, 거실쪽으로 걸어 들어가 벽난로 앞에 장작을 밀어 넣으며 바닥에 풀썩 앉았다. 아무렇게나 너부러진 부츠를 정갈하게 세워놓고, 론 역시 부츠를 벗고 거실 안쪽으로 들어갔다. 머글의 집은 해리의 집 이후로 처음 들어가 보는 것 같았다. 뭐, 정확히 말하면 들어가본 것은 아니었지만….

불쏘시개로 벽난로에 불을 붙이던 말포이가 갑자기 소리쳤다.

“위즐리! 배고파!”

우두커니 거실에 서있던 론은 말포이를 한번 보고, 부엌으로 보이는 곳을 쳐다봤다. 말포이쪽으로 걸어가서 말포이의 귀마개를 빼서, 말포이 무릎에 던지며 말했다.

“그렇게 크게 소리 칠 필요 없어. 그보다, 여긴 남에 집인데 이렇게 막…”

“어차피 아무도 없는데 어때! 배고프다고! 멍청아!”

말포이를 일으켜 세우며, 부엌쪽으로 같이 걸어 들어갔다. 버로우의 부엌과는 그 구조가 좀 달라보였다. 예전에 헤르미온느가 설명해준 냉장고라던가, 전자레인지가 보였다. 따라 들어온 말포이가 식탁 위에 놓은 쿠키를 집어 먹더니, 웅얼거렸다. “역시 아이싱은 너네 집이 더 맛있어.”

“말포이! 그렇게 막 먹지마!”

말포이는 바구니에서 쿠키를 몇 개 더 집어 들더니 론의 입 속으로 밀어 넣었다.

“너도 공범이야.”

그리고는 부엌 찬장 여기저기를 열어보기 시작했다. 몇 군데 더 열어보더니, 곧 호두와 땅콩 같은 견과류가 든 유리병을 발견하고는 꺼내서 먹었다. 냉장고를 열어보더니 론에게 손짓했다. “이것 좀 봐, 이 안은 차가워.”

안쪽에서 차가워진 고기파이를 찾아서 예전에 헤르미온느가 얘기해준 데로, 전자레인지 사용을 시도해봤다. 문을 열고 그 안쪽에 음식을 넣은 다음에, 버튼을 누르면 되는데…, 어떤 버튼이었는지 기억이 제대로 안 났다. 말포이와 사용법에 대해 실랑이하다가 말포이가 제안한 초록색 버튼을 누르자 갑자기 작동되기 시작했다. 말포이의 입 꼬리가 기분 나쁘게 올라가며 코웃음 쳤다. 고기파이로 배를 채우고 집안을 좀더 구경했다. 거실은 버로우와 크게 다르지 않았다. 침실로 보이는 방과, 서재 그리고 손님방 1층으로 정말 아담하게 꾸며진 농장 저택이었다. 화장실을 사용하고 거실쪽으로 걸어 나오는 길에, 찬장 위에 올려진 체스 판이 눈에 들어왔다.

“말포이, 체스 할 줄 알아?”

론은 안락의자 앞에 있는 발 받침을 끌어다 찬장 앞에 두고 체스가 든 상자로 손을 뻗었다. 손끝에 닿을 듯 말듯한 상자를 앞쪽으로 조심스럽게 끌어당겨 끝부분을 잡았을 때, 갑자기 말포이가 발 받침을 찼다. 간신히 몸의 중심을 잡고 바닥에 앉아있는 말포이를 봤다. 말포이는 히죽히죽 웃으며 계속해서 찼다.

“좀 얌전히 있어. 공주님”

론의 말에 표정이 일그러지더니, 론이 서있는 발판을 있는 힘껏 찼다. 한 손이 체스상자를 잡느라 어떻게 뭘 잡아보기도 전에 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 몸을 돌려 남은 한 손으로 바닥을 집으려고 했지만 말포이의 배위로 그대로 무게를 실어 넘어졌다. 대신 팔꿈치가 큰소리와 함께 바닥으로 떨어졌다.

“윽”

상자를 조심스럽게 바닥에 내려놓고 서서히 몸을 일으켰다. 팔꿈치를 움켜쥐며 바닥에 누워있는 말포이를 봤다. 방금 디멘터라도 본 것 마냥 깜짝 놀란 얼굴에 커다란 눈을 하고 론을 보고 있었다. 갑자기 머리를 세차게 흔들며 말했다.

“무…무거우니까 비켜, 이…이 쓸모 없이 덩치만 큰 저능아야!”

몸을 완전히 일으켜 앉으면서 말포이의 숨결이 볼을 살짝 스쳤다. 말포이는 마치 론이 더러운 것이라도 되는 냥 밀어 내고는 안락의자로 가서 앉았다. 양손으로 얼굴을 감싸려다, 아침에 난 혹이 손에 닿았는지 작은 신음소리를 뱉어내고는 의자쪽으로 더 깊숙이 앉으며 천장을 봤다.

비웃어주기 알맞은 상황이었는데, 그렇지 않았다. 아까 밀어뒀던 그 불편하고 싫은 답답한 느낌이 다시 배 안쪽을 괴롭히기 시작했다. 헛기침을 한번하고 바닥에 내려놓은 체스 상자를 테이블 위에 꺼내 올려 놓으며 말했다.

“머글 체스나, 마법사 체스나 똑같아, 대신 머글 체스 말은 직접 움직여야 돼.”

고개를 빙그르르 돌려 자기 어깨에 기대더니, 론을 지루하다는 듯이 봤다.

“그냥 시작하면 내가 당연히 이기게 될 테니까, 몇 수 물러줄게.”

론의 말에 코웃음 치며 말포이가 론의 반대쪽에 털썩 내려 앉았다. 흰말을 앞쪽으로 놓고 있던 체스 판을 돌려 흰 말이 말포이쪽으로 향하게 하고 기분 나쁘게 미소 지어 보이며 말했다.

“덤벼봐, 빨강”

졸개를 움직일 때까지만 해도, 말포이의 실력을 알 수 없어서 론은 아무 생각 없이 말을 움직였다. 하지만 하나 둘 말들이 체스 판 위를 떠나고, 곧 말포이가 괜찮은 전략을 구사하고 있다는 걸 깨달았다. 다음 수를 읽을 수 없게끔 두는 방식은 항상 직접적으로 공격하는 론의 방식과는 많이 달랐다. 시간이 얼마나 흘렀을까, 마침내 수를 읽어낸 론이 시계를 보며 외쳤다. 오후 3시가 지났다.

“체크메이트!”

“어? 잠깐! 말도 안돼.”

너무 오랫동안 남의 집에 머무는 것 같아서 체스판을 정리했다. 체스판을 정리하는 내내 말포이가, 뭔가 정당하지 못한 방법을 썼다고 계속해서 불평해 댔다. 발판을 밟고 조심스럽게 처음에 봤던 모습 그대로 올려두려고 했지만, 제대로 닿지 않아서 대충 올려 둘 수 밖에 없었다. 발판을 밟고 내려오면서 말포이에게 말했다.

“버로우에도 체스세트 있으니까, 이제 가자”

말포이는 끝까지 투덜대며 거실 바닥에 팽개쳐 뒀던 옷가지를 다시 걸쳐 입고는 현관문 쪽으로 향했다. 거실 안락 의자와 테이블 위를 한번 확인하고는 론 역시 현관문 쪽으로 걸어갔다. 바닥에 너부러져 있는 부츠에 따뜻해지는 주문을 조용히 외우고, 말포이에게 건넸다. 문을 여니, 찬 겨울 바람에 뱉어진 숨이 입김이 되었다. 문을 조용히 닫고 눈 위로 걸어갔다. 농장을 거의 다 빠져나올 때까지 아무도 말을 하지 않았다. 말포이의 목소리가 바람소리와 함께 론의 귓가를 울렸다.

“진짜 우리밖에 없는 거야?”

말포이의 ‘우리’라는 말에 다시 불편해졌다. 가슴이 답답해졌다. 머쓱해져서 손을 외투 주머니 안쪽 깊숙이 넣었다. 안쪽에 넣어둔 장갑을 매만지면서 생각했다. 계속 비슷한 종류의 질문들이 머리 속을 채웠지만 깊게 생각해 봐도 그 답을 찾을 수가 없었다. 모자를 다시 푹 눌러쓰며 추위에 몸을 떨면서 버로우 쪽으로 걸었다. 그렇게 걷다가 갑자기 멈춰서 말포이에게 물었다.

“말포이, 너 너네 집에 가보고 싶지 않아?”

계속 시선을 아래로 떨구고 뒤따라 걷던 말포이가 론의 등에 살짝 부딪혔다. 짜증난 다는 표정을 하고는 아무 말 없이 비켜서서 다시 눈을 보며 버로우 쪽으로 걸어갔다. 머글 농장에 사는 사람들도 없었는데, 말포이 저택에 사람이 있을지 없을지도 모르는 일이고…. 왜 대답하지 않을까, 아침에 잠깐 나눴던 말포이 저택에 대한 이야기가 떠올랐다. 생각해보니 학교에서 보던 말포이와 다르게 평범하고 소탈한 말포이가 낯설기도 했지만 나쁘지 않았다.

“위즐리!”

말포이의 목소리에 고개를 돌렸다. 얼굴에 눈덩이가 맞았다. ‘또 야?’

“젠장, 말포이! 지치지도 않냐!”

말포이가 있는 쪽으로 뛰어가다가 넘어졌다. 론이 넘어진 것을 보고 멈춰서 웃더니, 다가와서 주변에 있는 눈을 발로 밀어 론을 묻기 시작했다. 말포이의 발을 확 잡아당겼다. 말포이도 중심을 잃고 엉덩방아를 찧으며 바닥에 넘어졌다. 모자를 벗어 눈을 털어 내며 옆에 있던 눈을 집어 말포이 얼굴쪽으로 던졌다.

서로에게 눈덩이를 던지며 버로우 쪽으로 뛰어갔다. 시간이 얼마나 지났을까, 벌써 해가 뉘엿뉘엿했다. 얼굴이 겨울바람에 마비되어 얼얼했다. 말포이가 던진 눈이 볼 근처에 맞아 입안으로 눈이 들어갔다. 눈을 뱉어 내며, 말포이가 있는 쪽을 봤다. 등을 진 채로 몸을 숙여 바닥에 있는 눈을 끌어 모아 뭉치고 있었다. 엉덩이 부분을 발로 차서 넘어뜨렸다.

“아악! 위즐리!!”

그대로 앞으로 넘어지며 얼굴이 눈 속에 파묻혔다. 말포이는 얼굴에 묻은 눈을 털어내며, 론이 서있는 쪽을 보며 웃었다. 들고 있던 눈덩이를 론의 머리 위쪽을 향해 던졌다. 눈살을 찌푸리며 방금 말포이가 눈을 던진 쪽을 보려고 고개를 드는 순간, 머리 위쪽에 나뭇가지에 걸려있던 눈이 후두두 쏟아졌다.

**

눈에 거의 묻힌 론을 보며 웃기 시작했다. 모처럼 말포이가 진심으로 웃는 것 같아서 피식 웃음이 났다. 그렇게 뒷걸음질 치며 웃던 말포이가 점점 앞뜰 앞에 패인 도랑쪽으로 향했다. ‘저러다 빠질 텐데…’ 라고 생각하면서 옷에 눈을 털어내는데, 물이 튀는 소리와 함께 말포이가 짧게 비명을 질렀다.

“앗!”

뒷걸음 치다 발이 도랑에 빠져 뒤로 풀썩 넘어졌다. 그렇게 깊은 도랑은 아니었지만, 물이 고여 있었는지 철벅거리는 소리에 말포이쪽으로 걸어갔다. 겉에만 살짝 얼어 있던 얼음이 말포이 무게를 이기지 못하고 깨지면서 그 밑에 있는 물속으로 발이 빠진 것 같았다. 이미 물속에 빠진 발을 철벅거리며 뒤쪽으로 누워버렸다.

“말포이! 일어나!”

몸을 굽혀서 말포이의 팔을 앞으로 끌어 당겼다. 말포이는 몸을 뒤로 빼며 론을 도랑 안쪽으로 끌어내렸다. 한쪽 무릎을 도랑 끝에 어색하게 걸쳐놓고 약간 불편한 자세로 도랑에 빠지지 않기 위해 땅을 짚는 다는 것이 말포이의 어깨를 잡았다. 다시 일어 서기 위해 말포이쪽을 봤는데, 바닥에 축 늘어진 채로 어깨에 올라간 손을 보고 있었다.

흰 눈밭에 말포이의 머리카락이 좀더 노랗게 보이는 것 같았다. 언제나 그렇듯이 주근깨 한 점 없는 밀가루 반죽 같은 새하얀 얼굴에 뾰족한 턱에, 입술이 푸르게 변해서 파르르 떨리고 있었다. 몸의 중심을 잡고 말포이가 너부러져 있는 쪽으로 옮겨 서면서 누워있는 말포이를 앉혔다.

“얼른 일어나, 바지가 계속 젖잖아!”

이미 무릎까지 젖어 있는 발을 무겁게 들어 올렸다. 말포이가 일어나는걸 도왔다. 말포이가 일어서는 것을 확인하고 부엌에 있는 뒷문으로 들어가려고 문을 열었는데, 눈덩이가 날아와서 머리에 맞았다. ‘제발…’

“말포이!”

“아직 해도 안 졌는데 집안에 들어가서 뭐하게! 난 더 있을래!”

그냥 말포이 혼자 내버려 둘까 생각했지만, 아까 푸르게 변한 입술이 자꾸 생각났다. 머리를 흔들면 없어질까 싶어 한번 흔들어 봤지만, 소용 없었다. 한숨을 깊게 쉬고 눈을 뭉치고 있는 말포이 쪽으로 성큼성큼 다가가, 손에 들고 있는 눈을 쳐냈다. 머리에 쓰고 있던 모자를 벗어서 말포이의 머리에 푹 눌러 씌워 눈을 가리고는 그대로 어깨에 들쳐 멨다. 내내 낮은 목소리로 불평하던 말포이의 목소리가 순식간에 조용해졌다. 말포이의 엉덩이 쪽을 툭툭 치면서 말했다.

“그래 착하지.”

론의 목소리에 그제야 정신이 좀 들었는지 소리지르며 몸부림 치기 시작했다. 론은 몸부림 치는 말포이를 메고서 집안으로 들어왔다. 거실로 들어서면서 벽난로를 확인했다. 불이 꺼져있었지만, 하루종일 햇볕이 좋아서 인지 집 안은 바깥보다 훨씬 따뜻했다. 벽난로 앞에 말포이를 내려놓고 부츠를 벗어 계단 쪽을 향해 던졌다. 장작을 벽난로 안쪽으로 집어 넣으며 불을 붙였다. 말포이는 계속 툴툴대며 젖은 부츠를 벗기 위해 애를 쓰고 있었다. 손에 끼고 있던 장갑을 벗으며 젖은 부츠를 벗는걸 도왔다. 벗겨진 부츠를 다시 넣어놓기 위해 벽장 문을 열었다. 젖은 부츠를 거꾸로 세워서 원래 있던 자리에 대충 올려 놓고는 손에 잡히는 담요를 꺼내 들고 나왔다.

말포이는 해리의 외투를 벗어서 한쪽 옆으로 밀어뒀다. 가지고 온 담요를 말포이 쪽으로 던지며, 던져놓은 해리의 외투와 입고있는 외투를 벗어서 현관쪽에 다시 걸어 두었다. 거실로 들어서며 말포이에게 말했다.

“추우니까 젖은 바지는 얼른 벗어.”

눈살을 찌푸리며 론을 보더니 말포이의 뺨이 빨갛게 물들었다. 말포이의 반응에 론 역시 갑자기 뺨이 뜨거워지기 시작했다. 밖에 오래 있어서 그런 거라고 계속 되뇌었지만, 그렇지 않은 게 분명했다. 헛기침을 한번 하고는 말했다.

“나…난 형만 6명에 여동생도 있어! 괜찮으니까 얼른 벗어!”

말은 그렇게 했지만, 벌거벗은 말포이는 생각해본적도 없고, 앞으로도 상상할 일이 없을 거라고 생각하면서 말포이가 갈아입을 옷을 찾기 위해 방으로 올라갔다. 침대 위에 말포이의 진한 녹색 파자마 바지가 연분홍 가운 옆에 가지런히 놓여있었다. 론의 침대 위에 덮어 두었던 담요와, 해리의 간이침대 위에 있는 담요까지 한아름 가슴에 안고 거실로 향했다. 말포이가 벗어놓은 바지가 한쪽으로 밀어져 있고 말포이는 벽장에서 꺼낸 담요에 온몸을 꽁꽁 둘러 싸고 있었다. 말포이에게 파자마 바지를 던져주고는 담요를 몇 개 더 덮어줬다. 그리고 부엌으로 가서 코코아 2잔을 타서 거실로 나왔다. 벽난로 앞에 담요더미만 있고 말포이가 없어서 가져온 컵을 테이블 위에 올려 놓으며 주변을 살폈다.

론이 부엌에서 코코아를 타는 동안 파자마를 입었는지 현관쪽에서 분홍색 슬리퍼를 다시 신고 론을 밀쳐내고는 벽난로 앞에 무릎을 가슴쪽으로 당겨 앉으며 담요를 어깨위로 끌어당겨 덮었다. 테이블에 올려뒀던 코코아를 말포이에게 건네며 론도 말포이 옆에 앉았다. 말포이의 어깨와 론의 어깨가 닿았다.

코코아를 마시며 장작이 타는걸 구경했다. 반쯤 정도 탓을 때 몸을 앞쪽으로 움직여 새 장작을 벽난로 안쪽으로 던졌다. 다시 원래 앉아있던 자세로 앉았다. 말포이의 다리가 론의 무릎에 닿았다.

코코아가 비워지고, 장작이 타면서 내는 불빛이 컵을 채웠다. 살짝 고개를 들어 시계를 보니 5시쯤 된 것 같았다. 창 밖으로 하늘 끝이 보라색으로 물든 것이 보였다. 한숨을 쉬며 다시 고개를 벽난로 쪽으로 틀었다. 론의 한숨에 무릎에 턱을 괴고 있던 말포이가 고개를 들어 론쪽을 보더니, 바짝 다가와 앉으며 두르고 있던 담요 한쪽을 론의 어깨위로 둘렀다. 말포이의 머리가 론의 어깨에 닿았다.

이 상황이 굉장히 어색하고 불편해야 했지만, 그렇지 않았다. 말포이가 닿은 부분이 따뜻했다. 낮부터 쌓였던 ‘우리끼리 남게 되면 어쩌지?’ 하는 질문들이 더 이상 전혀 중요하지 않았다. 어떤 생각을 했었는지 조차 기억 나지 않았다. 그냥 지금 이 순간이, 그 순간이 너무나 당연하게 느껴졌다. 고개를 살짝 틀어서 말포이의 머리가 기대진 어깨를 봤다. 말포이는 눈을 감고 있었다. 천천히 앞머리를 들춰 살짝 튀어나온 혹을 봤다. 살짝 코웃음 치자 말포이의 눈이 떠졌다.

항상 텅 비어있다고 생각했던 눈동자 안에 그 동안은 본적 없었던, 뭔가가 있는 것 같았다. 시선 눈동자에서 코끝으로 코끝에서 입술로…, 파랗게 변해서 떨리던 입술은 은은한 장작불에 짙은 오렌지 빛이었다. 론의 손끝이 말포이의 입술에 닿았다. 말포이의 숨소리가 크게 들렸다. 심장 뛰는 소리가 머리를 울렸다. 반쯤 감긴 눈으로 론을 올려다보던 말포이의 입술이 살짝 벌어졌다. 정말 조금만 더 앞으로 움직이면 입술이 닿을 것만 같았다.

**

누군가가 거칠게 론의 어깨를 잡아 흔들었다.

“으…음…”

무거운 눈꺼풀을 힘겹게 올려 반쯤 눈을 뜨고 눈 앞에서 밝게 웃고 있는 해리를 봤다.

“메리 크리스마스, 론!”

눈살을 찌푸리며 침대 위를 더듬었다. 그러다 침대 끝부분에 팔꿈치를 맞았다. 낮은 신음소리가 목구멍을 타고 나왔다. 팔꿈치를 보려고 등쪽으로 기대 누우며 팔꿈치를 봤다. 멍이 들어 있었다. 갑자기 체스박스를 내리려다 말포이 위로 떨어진 게 생각났다. 벌떡 일어나 앉으며 주변을 살펴봤다. 론을 이상하게 쳐다보고 있던 해리가 입을 열었다.

“론? 괜찮아?”

잠깐 멍하게 창문 밖을 쳐다보고 있다가 크게 하품을 한번 했다. 해리는 론의 침대 위로 걸터앉으며 론의 이름을 다시 한번 불렀다. 론은 기지개를 펴고 침대에서 내려왔다. 침대에 걸려있던 가운을 입고, 해리에게 한번 웃어보이고는 아래층 거실을 향해 뛰어 내려갔다.

말포이와 함께했던 어제와 다 똑같은데, 말포이만 없었다. 무심결에 벽난로 쪽으로 시선을 옮기다가, 잠에서 깨기 전 말포이의 얼굴이 생각났다. 갑자기 얼굴이 화끈거리고, 심장이 빨리 뛰기 시작했다.

**

연휴가 끝나고 호그와츠로 돌아가기 위해 학생들이 하나 둘 킹스크로스역으로 모여들었다. 크리스마스를 보낸 이야기 이런 저런 이야기에 역 안이 시끄러웠다. 론은 커다란 트렁크를 기차에 옮겨 싣고는 가족과 인사를 하려는지 다시 기차에서 내렸다. 그때 말포이가 론 옆을 스쳐 지나갔다. 말포이를 따라오던 사람의 짐이 론의 팔꿈치와 살짝 부딪혔다. 짧은 신음 소리와 함께 론은 부딪힌 팔꿈치를 양손으로 감쌌다. 론의 소리에 말포이는 가던 길을 멈추고 론을 향해 돌아섰다. 론을 향해 돌아서는데, 살짝 부는 바람에 살짝 흐트러진 앞머리 사이로 붉게 부푼 혹이 보였다. 눈을 커다랗게 뜨고 서로를 아무 말 없이 쳐다보고 서있다가 말포이의 입 꼬리가 올라갔다. 론의 얼굴에는 미소가 번졌다.


End file.
